Mahou Heta!
by ChibiFruityVodka
Summary: During the World Meeting, England's attempts to mute France fail, magic gets into Japan's game and everything is completely messed up! Kisetsu? Where's that? And they don't remember their country identities as well! What is going on? Collab fic


**You probably heard of this from ChibiFruity's other account, Mikiglaceon or CookiesAndCreamsAreAwesome. This is the official account where all other chapters will be completed and updated. XD As of now, ChibiFruity is typing out the next chapter. .u.**

**Title : **** Mahou * Heta!**

**Summary : **** After Japan creates a game and introduces it to all the other countries during a World Meeting, England's attempts to shut France up fail and magic gets mixed up with the game, and as a result, everyone - nearly everyone's memories are erased as they get stuck in a magical world of Japan's creation, called **_**Kisetsu**_** - Where there are 5 main continents which Kiku rules, which are named as seasons - **_**Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu**_** and the land where Kiku lives, **_**Kami to Iku**_**. **

**This is the weird game where : **

**Kiku is the evil mastermind, Feliciano and Lovino's his servant (With Antonio as the Butler, duh), Ludwig and Gilbert are Dragon-Lords who protect the castle, The Allied Forces come together to save the world and Matthew is actually un-invisible most of the time - Wait, **_**who?**_** Hilarity, chaos, and of course, magic ensues when they start on their trip, and meet up with a lot of people on the way.**

**Would they save the magical world and go back to their own original one?**

**Pairings :**** We know you came here partly/mostly for this, so here's the current list! : GerIta, RoChu, USUK, Franada (Yay, so now the Allied Forces is complete with couples! xD), GiriPan, Spamano, and so much more that I kind of lost track. Anyways, that's already alot of pairings, haha. Just look out for the ones that's going to come. We want this to be lots of fun to write, and most importantly, to read!**

**Disclaimer, as usual :**** Well, let's just say if I owned Hetalia there would be Singapore and Bosnia, and if Deli owned Hetalia the whole show's going to be overrun with USUK, GerIta and Spamano.**

**Special Warning and Tributes : **** There will be an non-nation OC in here. She just plays a mid-major role of giving them tips and helping them by saving the game for them. Many thanks to Fonlover who helped me clear the plot and lots of suggestions! Miki thanks you for 5th March, 2012!**

Elements : Well, when you have magic you got to have elements, right? So here it is!

Kiku - He has got all the elements except for Holy and Light, which England - I mean, Arthur acquires...

Feliciano - Wind and Light. The best place for him to fight would be in a windy place/season.

Lovino - Refer to the above.

Antonio - Fire.

Ludwig - Fire-Thunder.

Gilbert - Ice-Thunder.

Alfred - Thunder - I mean, he's an eccentric fellow, isn't he?

Arthur - Holy and Light. It just... I dunno, _fits_.

Francis - Nature and Water. He's always the romantist, hm?

Yao- Fire and Wind. It's red.

Ivan - Ice and Earth. Self-explanatory.

Matthew - Ice. Also self-explanatory. XD

**And that's all for now. The official chapter should be coming in week's time. So first - Tell me if you liked the plot bunny. Here's a prolouge, and a preview! **

**~ P R O L O U G E ~**

"Japaaan~! _Nihon!_" Japan twitched. There was a thick Italian accent that he heard, muttering in his own language. "_Nihon!_ If you don't wake up now, _Doitsu_'s going to get mad~!" Slowly, albeit reluctantly, Japan opened his emotionless eyes that were blinded by the bright light for a few seconds. He sat up and blinked. He was in his room, lying on his own desk, with the computer screen's moniter turned off, but the computer itself was still running. What was he doing last night..? Oh, of course! He was creating a game for all the other nations to know about and play! Italy, who was tugging onto Japan's arm for the past five minutes smiled and "Veh'ed", before telling Japan that they were going to have to leave, otherwise they would be late for the World Meeting in the afternoon that was called to discuss on the recent problem - Global Warming.

"ITALIAAA! Is Japan awake? What's taking so long? ! The World Meeting's about to start in 3 hours and we haven't even gotten ready yet!" Italy jumped in surprise. "Aiyee! _Doitsu!_ Japan's awake now!" The German which was in another room changing his clothes gave a grunt and continued with what he was doing. Japan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and exhaled the breath, repeating the cycle for about 3 times. It really didn't matter how late they were, because no matter what, the other countries would never be able to cooperate later on anyway. Japan opened his eyes and gave Italy a small smile. "I think you should go and change your clothes, Italy-kun, before Germany-san gets mad. I just need to tidy up my things abit, and I'll be done in no time." Italy nodded and ran out, happy-go-lucky aura ebbing out of him.

Japan turned back to his computer and turned on the screen. _Now, I just need to give it a few finishing touches, and later I can present this game to everyone!_ He started typing away madly, proof-reading the program he had created and fixing possbile bugs. After 3 minutes, he was done. (Yeah, Japanese people are fast typers.) He then saved the precious document and burnt it into a disk, which he labelled "Mahou Shoujou!" onto it, before carefully placing it into a case. He packed that into a pouch and put that into the small suitcase. The trip to this time's meeting location, which is China, if you're curious, would take about 1 to 1 and a half hour since Tokyo was pretty close to China, his brother's homeplace. With that, he sighed and began to dress up.

**.: Game Saved! :.**

They were actually all on time, surprisingly, but not quiet at all, unsurprisingly. Everyone was making a big ruckus, especially America, and China was already digging himself a hole to hide from Russia. Canada, like always, was trying to make them all quieten down, but to no avail. England was in a heated argument with two countries, France and America. All those things were what usually happened, and when the Axis took their places, not one noticed (except for Canada!). Japan kept his face straight as he sat down beside Switzerland, who was arguing with Austria who sat right across. Italy clung onto his brother and Spain nearly died from the cuteness the brothers were emitting. Germany, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. He banged the table with his fist - _loudly _- and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" They all did and froze in their tracks, each and everyone of them staring into Germany's blue eyes that were on fire- nearly literally. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PROPER MEETING, NOT A PLACE TO MAKE UNECESSARY AMOUNT OF NOISE! AND YOU! CHINA!" He pointed at the hole, angry. China climbed out of it cautiously and stared at Germany, surprised. "Y-Yes, aru?" His eardrums nearly exploded when Germany shouted, "YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE MEETING, YET YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO CEASE THE NOISE!" China sniffed and mumbled, "Well, _you_ don't have a stalker like _him_, aru..." while half-heartedly pointing at a smiling Russia. "WELL, I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW I HAVE THIS ONE!" Germany continued yelling, and pointed an accusing finger at Italy who went, "V-Veh?" and proceeded to just rub his temples before trying to continue hitting sense into everyone else's heads. China glared at Germany from his security-hole and just went back to hide inside. Japan looked on, and decided to at least try to help Germany-san and divert everybody's attention to something else - his game.

"U-Um, _minna_, I have something to show you..." He mumbled rising out of his seat, and taking his pouch. He dimmed the lights, slid in the CD into a computer, connected the computer to the projector and turned that on. Everyone looked at the screen that was illuminating with words written in bright, big and bold letters, "Mahou Shoujou!" Spain looked and smiled, "Haha! Is this another one of Japan's games with pretty girls?" France went on to stare at Japan, blue eyes glittering, "Wow! Japan! _Mon ami, _I want that game! The one you've given me the last time was fantastic! All those girls were _so_ pretty, and they all wanted to go and have-" England smacked the Frenchman on the head and muttered angrily, "No one wants to hear what inappropriate things _you've_ done, bloody wanker!" France shot him a glare which England deflected, and there was lightning sparks that were going off their eyes. France then deicded to just see what marvelous game Japan came up with this time, and he'll deal with the British _arse_hole later on. Japan went on, saying with a pretty excited voice, "This is a game where you pick one of the characters and play. Also, on a random note, I made sure that the game is available in all languages." He said, demonstrating his point by tapping a few keys on the keyboard, with the game settings appearing in an array of languages - German, Austrian, Lithuanian, so on and so forth. "The point of the game is that, you have to play as one of these characters, and then defeat the ultimate boss. I would not like spoil the storyline for everyone, so if you're interested in the game, ask me."

More than a few hands shot up in eagerness, and that, of course, included France. And then, England decided to stop the Frenchman from suggesting anything stupid or inappropriate, and thus muttered a quick, temporary mute spell to use on France. It just so happened to be the wrong spell, but England himself didn't know that it was going to be such a serious mistake. All he did was accidentally replace 'm' with 'n' and that was it. The magic was working and it travelled as a beam of light, shooting towards Japan's computer and - BAM! There was a bright, rainbow light, and everyone present was... going... Inside the game..? !

**~ P R E V I E W ~**

_"Um, where the hell are we, aru?" Yao mumbled, massaging the small bump on his head. Francis frowned. "I- I'm not sure myself, mon ami. But... this place seems familiar..?" Ivan sat up, and quietly took in his surroundings. Matthew, however, muttered, "I thought we were at the World Meeting awhile ago..?"_

_"What's a World Meeting?" Alfred asked, tilting his head a little to the right, staring at his twin._

_"Wait, you mean you don't... remember?" Matthew asked, his glasses nearly dropping in shock. "It was all because of England's magic, too!" Arthur turned around, albeit blur. "Wha-? Wait, why did I even respond to that bloody weird name? I must be going out of whack." He mumbled, thick eyebrows furrowing in deep thought._

_The place they were in was spectacular, to say in the least. There was spring flowers everywhere, and the place brought a soft, breeze, carrying fallen petals. There were wooden houses with flowers clinging onto them. And the place they landed on was a land of flowers in full bloom, welcoming and soft. Where is this place..?_

__**And that's all for the preview + prolouge. Sorry for it being so short, but ChibiFruity doesn't write long chapters. XD Oh, this isn't ChibiVodka, it's ChibiFruity typing this out and being totally random. Character designs are drawn out and posted on my Facebook (Mikiglaceon Aru) so you can go ahead and view them if you want to. **

**Reviews are loved, hugged, and shouted out next chapter,**

**Flames are given to the more unfortunate since they need it more,**

**And patience is thanked. **

**See you guys later~**

**ASTA LA PASTA, DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


End file.
